Got'cha!
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Di fict ini akan ada pertanyaan dan jawaban. Di akhir akan ada seruan 'Got'cha' Penanya sekaligus penjawab kali ini : Noru n' Aisu! Rn'R yep X3
1. Quiz 1 : It's White!

**A/N** : Yahooo~ New fict from me :D Padahal ODL aja belom selese... orz Tapi no worry! Fict ini per chapter-nya bisa berdiri sendiri-sendiri kok, alias tidak bersambung :D Jadi… di fict ini bakal ada banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan iseng dan menjebak =w= Silahkan dicoba sendiri juga bisa loh, atau mau ditanyakan ke orang lain? -_smirk_-

Happy reading! XD

**Desclaimer **: Hidekaz Himaruya

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Got'cha!

**Quiz 1 : It's White**

Saat ini Romano dan Spain sedang duduk di sebuah jembatan dan menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka. Spain mengadah ke langit dan melihat awan-awan yang tampak lembut dan sangat putih… Bicara soal putih, sang Spanish mendapat sebuah ide.

"Na, Romano. Mau tebak-tebakkan?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Romano mendengus, "Memangnya tebakan apa, _bastard_?"

"Hmm…" Spain mencari-cari sesuatu dan tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah bangunan, "Hei, bangunan itu warnanya apa?" tanya Spain.

Romano mengernyitkan alisnya, "Jangan bilang kau buta warna untuk dapat menebaknya sendiri," ujarnya dengan kesal.

"Ayolah, Romano! Ini tebak-tebakan! Nah, warnanya apa?" ulang Spain.

"Putih."

"Warna awan apa?"

"Putih."

"Angsa yang di bawah itu warnanya apa?"

"Putih…"

"Baju yang kukenakan?"

"PUTIH, TOMATO-FREAK!" seru Romano mulai kesal.

"Nah, pertanyaannya, sapi minum apa?"

Romano nyengir lebar, "Hah! Gampang! JELAS SUSU!"

"…"

"…"

"Pffft! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Romano kebingungan, "Eeh… EH? Ap… APA?"

"_Got'cha_, Romano~" Spain tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak ada… hahaha… sapi yang minum susu, Romano~" ujarnya sambil terkikik.

Wajah Romano mulai memerah, "Ka… KAU! KAU MENJEBAKKU!" serunya sambil memukul-mukuli pundak Spain.

Spain terus tertawa sampai akhirnya…

**BUAAK! WUUSSH! BYUURR!**

Romano memukulnya dengan keras dan ia berakhir di aliran air di bawah jembatan tersebut.

- **END** -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**A/N** : Yes… Maaf kalau ada ketidakjelasan -.-' '_Got'cha_!' itu seperti 'Got You!' alias 'kena kau'! :D Kayanya sih itu dalam _American accent_ :3

Yes, I'll try my best to find funny questions to be use! :D Kira-kira sapa yang _kena_ berikutnya yah? Fufufu~

Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. Quiz 2: Say it 3 times! Say it 10 times!

**A/N** : Okay~ Ada yang minta brotherly fict kan? :3 Jadi... saya mencoba untuk membuatnya XD

Yep, happy reading :3

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

**WARNING!** OOC (_failed at Noru n' Ice personality I think orz_)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Got'cha!

**Quiz 2 : ****Say it 3 times! Say it 10 times!**

"Hei, Noru-san! Hari ini aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu!" seru Iceland dengan mantap.

Norway, yang sedang duduk dan memandang ke luar jendela hanya terdiam dan bengong melihat adiknya itu dengan wajah datar.

"Karena aku akan memberi tebakan, kau harus menjawab, oke?" pinta pemuda berambut _ash_ itu.

Norway berpikir sebentar, "... Kalau aku bisa menjawab... apa kau akan melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Norway sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, bergaya imut.

Iceland sedikit kaget atas permintaan kakaknya itu, "I... Itu kalau kau bisa menjawab!" seru Iceland.

Norway hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oke, jadi... katakan Himalaya 3 kali," Iceland memulai.

Norway memberinya tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Iceland mulai tidak sabaran, "Ikuti saja lah, Noru-san!" pintanya.

Norway mengangkat bahunya. "Himalaya... Himalaya... Himalaya..."

Iceland mengangguk, "Sekarang 'Hilamaya' 3 kali lagi!"

Norway menyeringai dalam hatinya, "Ah... jadi itu..." batinnya.

"Hilamaya, Hilamaya, Hilamaya~"

Iceland tampak bingung melihat Norway yang tampaknya... senang? Ah! Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ucapkan Himalaya 3 kali."

"Himalaya, Himalaya, Himalaya."

"Yak! Gunung tertinggi di dunia adalah...?"

"_Mount Everest_."

"..."

Iceland menatap pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya sementara Norway sendiri hanya nyengir.

"Ti... Tidak adil! Harusnya kau menjawab, 'Himalaya'!" seru Iceland frustasi.

Norway hanya tersenyum kecil, "Nah, nah, nah~ Kau kurang berpengalaman soal teka-teki, Aisu-chan," ujar Norway.

Iceland merinding mendengar nama panggilan itu dari 'kakak'nya.

"Nah, kau akan menepati janjimu kan?" tanya Norway.

Iceland mulai merasa panik, tapi... "Tunggu! Pasti kau pernah mendengar pertanyaan itu sebelumnya kan, Noru-san! Jadi itu tidak dihitung!" seru Iceland berusaha untuk menghindari janjinya untuk melakukan... 'itu'.

Wajah Norway _emotionless_ seperti biasanya, tetapi dalam hati ia cukup kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya lari begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu... sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku," ujar Norway.

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Kalau kau gagal, kau harus melakukannya~" ujar Norway dengan datar.

Iceland berpikir, "Pasti pertanyaannya hanyalah pertanyaan mudah!"

"Oke!" ujar Iceland mantap.

Norway menyeringai kembali dalam hatinya, "Oh, _you'll regret it_, Aisu-chan," batinnya.

"Baiklah. Katakan _Chandelier_ 10 kali," ujar Norway.

Iceland mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi ia melakukannya juga. "_Chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_, _chandelier_..." ujarnya sambil berhitung dengan jarinya.

"Siapa putri yang meninggal karena apel beracun?" tanya Norway.

"Tuh kan gampang!" batin Iceland senang.

"Cinderella!" serunya dengan lantang.

"... Hmh..." Norway tersenyum.

Iceland terdiam. Putri. Apel beracun. _Cinderella_? Tunggu... itu! Sa...

"_Got'cha_~ Aisu-chan~" ujar Norway dengan nada penuh kemenangan. "Jawabanmu salah."

"Akh... aa... a... It... Itu..."

"Tentu saja kau ingat aku pernah membacakanmu cerita tentang _Snow White_ kan?" ujar Norway sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajah Iceland memerah, "Aaa! I... ITU TIDAK ADIIL! KAU MENJEBAKKU!" serunya sambil berputar-putar di tempatnya.

Norway memandangi kelakuan adiknya yang 'menarik' itu. Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Well... _a deal is a deal_, _lillebror_~"

Iceland terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menghindar lagi. "No... sa...n..."

"Hm?"

"No... Noru... nii... san..."

"Aku tidak dengar, _Aisu-chan_~"

"Oke! Oke! Noru nii-san!" ujar Iceland dengan wajah memerah.

Keadaan hening sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba Norway berdiri dan menepuk kepala Iceland. Iceland membuang muka, tetapi, ia mencuri pandang dan betapa kagetnya begitu ia melihat senyuman yang sangat jarang dari kakaknya itu. Setelah itu Norway berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu masuk dan kemudian menutup pintunya.

Iceland hanya bisa memandanginya dan...

"SIALAAAAN!" teriaknya frustasi lalu menendang kursi, meja, dan apa pun yang ada dalam pandangannya.

Oke, pasti kalian mengira senyuman yang sangat jarang itu adalah sebuah 'senyuman yang tulus' dari Norway kan? Tapi bukan begitu pendapat Iceland. Itu adalah senyuman... mengejek. Hari itu, Iceland berjanji untuk mencari tebakan yang lebih baik untuk mengalahkan Norway!

Bagaimana dengan Norway? Tampaknya pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya berbaring di tempat tidur, berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Hari ini benar-benar menarik baginya. Ia akan menantikan tebakan dari pemuda berambut _ash_ itu lagi.

- END -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Lillebror : Little brother (_Norwegian_)_

**A/N** : Aah... I think I failed at humor site orz Kayanya chapter kali ini kurang lucu yah? DX Well... Iceland and Norway is a new character for me :3 Saya dapet info dari temen kalo Iceland itu... _tsundere like_ juga dan dia tidak mengakui kakaknya(Noru) yah? 'w' Yah, jadilah cerita ini XD

Jujur saya juga gagal menjawab kedua pertanyaan di atas itu orz Dengan PD menjawab, '_Himalaya_' dan '_Cinderella_' lol Parah juga yah :))

Moga2 fict ini bisa lanjut lagi... :,3 Ideaas! Come to meeeeee! -_Wizard Igirisu style_-

Hope you enjoy it! :D Review would be nice~ X)


End file.
